Get Lost, Not Caught
by Miss Ace Thank You
Summary: One night, one towed car, and two teenagers find themselves stranded in a town with one bar. They only have one choice. To win karoake night and take the one thousand dollar prize. But how can they do that when they can barely get into the bar? Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Okay? Now, that I've gotten that out of the way...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are we lost?"<p>

Sixteen year old Huey looked at the panicked Jazmine Dubois, who was having a nervous breakdown at the wheel, her eyes everywhere. She didn't answer. Her hair was flung over and free, not really straight tonight. Not that Huey Freeman actually cared. Girlfriend or not, Jazmine was going to get them in a lot of trouble. Why had he even agreed to do this?

He repeated himself, "Are you lost, Jazmine?"

Jazmine shook her head before placing a poorly crafted smile on her face, "No, I know exactly where we are."

Huey made a noise as he shook his head, nodding, "Sure you do."

"I do!"

"So where are we then Jazmine?" He frowned as she kept going into some small town filled with small lights and random stores. There was no mall. And there were no Wuncler advertisements spread throughout the stores. There were hardly even houses spread out everywhere. Jazmine bit her lip before snorting and answering.

"Earth."

"This is all your fault!" Huey rolled his eyes at the mulatto, "If you hadn't gotten the stupid idea to take a road trip after having your license for two weeks, this would have never happened!"

It was true. Jazmine had gotten her license only a few two weeks ago. She had been excited, even getting Huey to take a picture of the photographer taking her picture for the license. Not that it mattered, it was a limited license. But Jazmine hadn't worried. Being friends with one of the wealthiest children in Woodcrest opened up opportunities that most children wouldn't get, like getting two legitimate but false licenses with different ages on them for Huey and Jazmine so that they could go party, in another city.

Jazmine had somehow convinced Huey that they were only going to some town thirty minutes away, but it had been over three hours, now, and it was starting to get dark. Her parents may have been okay with Jazmine being thirty minutes outside of Woodcrest, but now, she was treading in dangerous waters. But luckily for Jazmine, she had about six and a half hours before they came back home, if they even came home then. She had given them, much to Tom's discomfort and Sarah's delight, tickets to go see Usher.

However, that wasn't the point. They were lost. And Huey would grab the wheel himself in a moment and pull over if she didn't do it herself.

"Jazmine, how about we just stop and ask for directions?" He looked at her red face. Jazmine was clearly frustrated. He could tell just by the way that she tensed up and of course, the color of her face.

Great, just great, they were lost in some small town filled with crazy people, no doubt and drunks.

_Wait_, Huey thought, _drunks and crazy people are practically one in the same._

"Alright," Jazmine rolled her eyes before throwing one hand up and placing it right back on the wheel, "I admit it! We're lost, damn!"

"No need to swear, Jazmine," Huey shot her a look as he rolled his own eyes back, "Just gets us back home, please."

"I don't know why you're talking to me like that," Jazmine stated while she continued to ignore Huey's death glare, "I mean you came along in the first place!"

"But you lied about where we were going, Jazmine!" Huey looked at her as he leaned up in the seat, "And now, we're lost! Thanks a lot!"

"Well," Jazmine suggested sheepishly, "Can you get your phone out and look for the GPS app so we can go home?"

"What's wrong with yours?" Huey grumbled as he turned down the radio, playing Beyonce's newest hit. He wished that she would retire, not because her voice wasn't pretty but because of the songs that she put out.

"It's," Jazmine looked away from the road for a moment, "Dead."

"Great!" Huey threw up his hands, "Do you ever think?"

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" Jazmine narrowed her eyes at the afro topped boy, "You're not being very supportive right now!"

"What idiot would support this?" Huey gestured towards the car as he waved his hands around angrily, "This is awful! Seriously, what's wrong with you? You didn't even bother to charge your phone?"

"You know," Jazmine cut him off, "I was talking to you. That's why I didn't charge it."

"Even though," Huey snorted, "I told you I didn't want to talk to you."

"That was a sacrifice!" Jazmine hollered out, angry because he was angry with her.

"Right," Huey looked at her, "I mean hey if we both die it'll be okay because you talked to me, huh?"

"We aren't going to die!"

"This would be the perfect chance for the government to come and get me too," Huey ranted as he brought a sturdy fist up to bang the air, "They could just attack me, kill me! Who would stop them?"

"Huey," Jazmine sounded annoyed, "You will not die."

Just then, the engine made some sort of sputtering sound as the car stopped in the middle of their argument, causing the pair to look at each other and then back at the engine. Jazmine groaned as she bit her lip, "This can _not_ be happening."

"Well, it is," Huey listened as he looked at the gas pump, "We're out of gas."

"Great," Jazmine started to rant to nobody in particular, "we're lost, we're out of gas, and we're in the fucking middle of nowhere!"

"Wow," Huey answered her, "you don't say."

"Shut up!" Jazmine opened the door before getting out and walking towards some building.

"Where are you going?" Huey looked up as he followed suit, noting that somehow the car had stopped next to a sidewalk, luckily.

"I'm going to find a map and somebody who knows where a gas station is!" Jazmine snapped angrily at her boyfriend. She stormed off, her tight shirt clinging to her and her tight jeans showing off every curve that Huey loved to watch. Even her converse looked all too elegant on her. He couldn't let her go alone. Unlike Tom, she really might get raped without him there to protect her.

"Jazmine!" He got out of the car and started walking, "Wait up!"

* * *

><p>She was already halfway towards the building and paused, noting the loud music that came along with it. It was a Friday night, after all, and that meant that somebody was in there having the time of their lives. She was so busy walking that she didn't even hear Huey yelling behind her nor did she bother to notice the store called, "Mickey's Bar" written across the top.<p>

So, Jazmine did what any naïve and excited teenage girl would do. She walked right in, only to discover that she wasn't at a party. She was in a bar with a lot of drunken idiots. Some of them were depressed. A few of them were angry, complaining about how their significant other had left them. And some of them were just drinking for pure fun and pouring drinks down their throats to see who could tolerate the most. Though in reality, one of them would go to the hospital in their course for victory.

"Hey, sexy!"

"Oh, I want a piece of that!"

"Damn!"

A lady with a strange southern drawl came to Jazmine's aid. She had messy blonde hair, wrinkled skin, wreaked of beer, and when she opened her mouth to speak to Jazmine, she was missing a few of her yellow teeth. Her hair was also stringy and she wore cheap red lipstick and a forest green apron with the bar's name scrawled on it, "Hello! You look kinda new! You ain't from round here are ya?"

"No," Jazmine shook her head as the men continued to harass her, calling out and whistling, "I'm from Woodcrest near Chicago. My car broke down, and I need some gas and a map.

"Well," The woman looked at Jazmine sympathetically, "The closest here is about twenty miles away, and I don't have a map, sweetheart. Sorry."

"I can give you a ride," Some guy told Jazmine, making her turn around.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up as she nearly hopped up and down, not realizing what he actually meant.

"Back off," A gruff voice announced behind her, "She doesn't need one from you."

"Huey," Jazmine groaned, "Now isn't the time."

"Right," Huey shot her a look before sighing, "He didn't mean a ride, as in driving, Jazmine."

Her lips pursed in a slight O before closing in quiet disgust. She looked up at him as she frowned. This wasn't any good.

"Well, thanks for the-"

"Wait," The blonde woman called out, "There is a gas station about two or three miles from here if you're up for the walk."

"I can push the car," Huey shrugged like it was effortless to push a silver Mercedes through moving traffic for two miles was relatively easy.

"You could," Jazmine stopped before she even began, giving up. She didn't feel like arguing with him, "Okay."

"Yeah," Huey smirked at the girl, much to the drunks in the bars displeasure.

"When you're ready for a real man," One of the men at the round table surrounding by glasses announced, his eyes red, "Let me know."

"And if you're ready for an ass whooping," Huey said it calmly, "Talk again."

The man stood up, or at least he tried to. Instead, he fell over, hitting his head on the floor while the people in the bar cheered for Huey even though he didn't really do anything.

"Yeah," Jazmine turned back to the blonde woman, who smiled at her, "Thanks, um, um"

"Cynthia," The woman smiled at her.

"That sounds about right," Huey chuckled as Jazmine whacked him upside the head.

"That's my best friend," Jazmine hissed, "Don't talk about her that way."

"Right," Huey rolled his eyes, "Like I care. Thanks, Cynthia."

"Uh-huh," The woman drawled out again, "It's not a problem."

The couple walked out of the door quickly as Cynthia shook her head.

"What a weird pair," The woman shook her head before lifting the beer in the air on a circular platter, "Who wants another round?"

The people in the bar all raised their glasses.

* * *

><p>After the walk back to the sidewalk, Jazmine noticed a lot of things. For instance, it was dark outside. The stars were twinkling. There were fireflies in the sky. A lot of people were stumbling around them since they were next to a bar, and even more surprisingly, something was missing.<p>

"My car!" She hollered indignantly as she looked around in shock to find it on a tow truck, marching up to it. Huey, who was still walking down the small hill that led to the sidewalk, also noticed the missing Mercedes but could honestly say that he wasn't shocked at all. Today was already crappy. How could it get worst?

Oh, yeah, your girlfriend's car got towed in a town located in the middle of nowhere.

The man who owned the tow truck wasn't really country, but that didn't make him attractive either. He had a grease stain on his suit, and he also had a lot of red sauce on it too, implying that he either ate a lot in the car while driving fast or was just a disgusting driver all the way around. He had blue eyes that looked dried out, and he had old, wrinkly skin that made Jazmine want to gag. She wanted her car back, and she would get it back!

"Excuse me," Jazmine tapped the man as she spoke in a polite manner, "That's my car."

The man with the dirty shirt rolled his eyes at the girl, "I heard that when you screamed it to the heavens the first time."

"Well," Jazmine looked at the man expectantly, "Can you pull it off, please?"

"No," The man said while he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "You shouldn't have parked it over here."

"What?" Jazmine opened her mouth and let the temper fly out, "It ran out of gas!"

"You drove a long time," The man's voice showed much amusement, "and you knew that, but you didn't enough gas in the car. Whose fault is that?"

Huey shook his head as he walked up, "How much will we have to pay you?"

"Five hundred dollars," The man answered him.

"Five hundred?" The couple asked him.

"Hey," The man looked at them as he took another puff of the brown and white stick in his hand, "I'm doing you kids a favor. Stop your whining."

"But I only have one hundred dollars!" Jazmine wailed as Huey raised an eyebrow.

"And why do you have that?"

"For emergencies!"

"Wow, you do plan ahead," The man with the cigarette voiced his opinion before Huey even did, "Tell you what. The bar up that hill has a karaoke contest every Friday night. The prize is one thousand dollars."

That made Jazmine's ears perk up, but Huey didn't look too convinced.

"How about we call your parents and tell them to come get us?" Huey shot her a look.

"We don't even know where we are!" Jazmine yelled as she threw up her hands, "Can't you just cooperate for once in our relationship?"

"Oh," The man looked at Huey and shook his head, "You two are together? How did that work out?"

"That's shocking?" Jazmine looked at the man with the grease on his shirt.

The man shrugged as he removed the cigarette from his mouth and let the smoke emit from it, "You two are clearly different. Thus, that's probably why you two are attracted to each other, but he's just so realistic and you're so much into a fairy tale world that it's kind of strange."

"Whatever," Huey waved his hand, "I say we call your parents so they can get us."

"But they'll yell at me, and I'll get grounded!" Jazmine was on the verge of tears, "They'll take away my car!"

"Jazmine," Huey was getting impatient, "Your car is on a tow truck. It's going to get taken away either way."

"Not if we win the karaoke thing," Jazmine said with a determined look on her face.

"Jazmine, this is not like the movies," Huey rolled his eyes, "we may not win, and then, we'll have to call your parents anyways, and you'll still be grounded or whatever your parents refer to your punishment as."

"But I want to try," Jazmine looked at him with big eyes, "Didn't you tell me that I shouldn't give up?"

"No," Huey looked bored, "I didn't."

"Well," Jazmine said the one thing that she knew would get him on her side, "I thought that revolutionaries like you never gave up. People like Huey P. Newton didn't give up, but you choose to?"

"Oh," The man with the cigarette was entertained as he enjoyed the free show, "She's good."

"Fine," Huey sighed, "for Huey P. Newton."

"Yay!" Jazmine hugged him before skipping up the hill.

"You're so whipped, man," Cigarette Man told him before watching Huey snort and climb up the hill behind his girlfriend and dissapear, afro and all, "Good kids, though."

He sat in his tow truck and lit another cigarette. He could wait a while.

* * *

><p>As Jazmine and Huey made their way back into the bar, they could already hear the starts of the karaoke competition. The people looked dressed up. They were happier now. And half of them weren't drunk, but they did have buckets of food. What was that about?<p>

They instantly spotted Cynthia, who had even managed to put on a red dress that made her look a little bit more civilized, "What happened? Ya'll need to use the phone?"

"Actually," Jazmine piped up, "We need to enter the karaoke competition."

"Well," The woman raised a brow, "I would need to see some identification, stating that you are actually of legal age to be adults and all that good stuff."

"Here," Jazmine practically shoved two Ids in the woman's hands, who inspected them and found nothing wrong.

"Well Jazmine and Huey," The woman shook her head, "You two are so young looking. You just sit right over there and we'll introduce you. Now, what are you going to sing?"

"Hate That I Love You" Jazmine answered, but Huey shook his head.

"No," He made a face, "Rihanna makes me sick."

"She's not in the illuminati, Huey!"

"No, but something about her makes my skin crawl!"

"How about Cater to You?" Jazmine asked him,"by Destiny's Child?"

"I am not Cindy!" Huey shook his head while Cynthia stood there, shifting her red dress uncomfortably, "Try that again?"

"One Sweet Day," Jazmine sounded tentative, "Boyz II Men and Mariah Carey."

"Ironic that you would choose a song with Mariah Carey don't you think?" Huey smirked at the girl when her face reddened.

"Fine," Jazmine puffed, "I'll just pick My First Love with Avant and Keke Wyatt."

"We'll do that one," Huey told Cynthia, who was relieved to be released. She nodded before writing it down on the paper in front of her, taking them to the tables, and handing them some sort of sludge in a huge bucket with some yellow rain coats that they both put on. He made a face once he realized that it was mud. _How original of them._

"You'll go up right after this act, guys!" Cynthia giggled before walking away.

"This ought to be good," Huey grumbled as Jazmine snuggled up to him to watch the show.

A man in a suit and a cowboy's hat appeared as he took the stage, his mouth lifting to the microphone and opened his mouth.

"Suppose I called you up tonight," The man actually didn't sound so bad. He was a little pitchy and shaky, but Jazmine and Huey couldn't blame him, not with all these people and mud around him, "and told you that I loved you."

"And suppose I wanted you to come back home,"

"Wrong words!" The crowd yelled out, before flinging their mud over towards the poor man, who had tried to run away in vain. Jazmine and Huey had ducked under the table in discomfort and shot eavh other looks of horror.

"I told you," Huey stated matter of factly, "That this was a bad idea!"

"Just don't forget the words," Jazmine patted him on the top of his afro before lifting only to duck again as somebody decided to fling their bucket of mud for them.

"I'm not worried about me," Huey shook his head as they finally emerged from underneath the table.

Cynthia came from behind the blue curtains in red rain boots that made her outfit look rather tacky but practical, still, "Thank you, Albert for that attempted work of failure."

Jazmine winced, and even Huey's eyes widened as the sweet country woman's voice turned into one of pure evil before returning to normalcy.

"Now, we will have two refreshing young people," The woman's eyes darted over to Jazmine and Huey's table, "Their names are Jazmine and Huey, and they will be singing My First Love, by Avant and Keke Hyatt."

"It's Wyatt!" Jazmine called out angrily.

Huey smirked as she did so, grabbing her hand and walking on the somewhat muddy stage.

"I'm nervous," Jazmine whispered in his ear.

"For what?" Huey whispered back, "This was your idea! Unless you want me to call your-"

"All better," Jazmine smiled and walked on the stage, waiting for the music to begin. Other than the mud, she supposed the stage was decent enough. She just hoped that Huey sounded at least halfway decent when he sang. She really didn't want her parents to kill her.

The run knew and loved came first. Some of the African Americans in the crowds perked up, excited to hear their song or at least, throw mud on whoever dared to fuck it up. Then, it was Huey's turn to sing.

_Silhouette of a perfect frame_

Jazmine's mouth dropped open as she heard him sing. He wasn't good at all. She shook her head in pure amazement. She couldn't believe this. They wouldn't win. No, they would blow it out of the water! His voice was so smooth, so pure that Jazmine wanted to just kiss him right then and there.

_Shadows of your smile, will always remain _

_Always remain_

One of the three background singers had shocked Jazmine but not Huey. He was looking at Jazmine in her eyes, a smirk in his face that told her, "Bet you didn't see that one coming did you?"

She didn't either, but she would live happily with his smirk if he sang to her like that all day.

_Beginners love, soon fades away ah baby._ _We go on, I will always _

The crowd was bobbing their head while looking at Jazmine, wondering if she would sound as wonderful as her male counterpart did.

_(long as I live)long as I live_

The crowd cheered as Jazmine joined in, standing to their feet in amazement, though a few hung back untouched. Especially the bartender and the depressed drunks in the back, drinking their glasses.

_You will be my(my first love)_

Huey sang it back to Jazmine as he widened his eyes. Jazmine had gotten a lot better at singing. When they were younger, he had compared her voice to Minnie Mouse.

_Ah baby, you and only you_

Huey removed the mike from it's post and walked towards Jazmine, then stopped in the middle, his afro slightly swaying as he did this.

_(long as I live)long as I live_

Jazmine and her backup singers sang, doing a sway of their own as they rocked with the drum beat and smiling when Huey answered.

_My first love_

They sang back sweetly as they added vibrato to their tones.

_And I'll choose you again_

"Now this is American Idol material, right here!" Some woman cried out while Huey pulled up a chair next to Jazmine and sat there. But Jazmine was no longer nervous, she was looking at Huey with flirtatious eyes, ready to put on a show.

_I'll keep an old candy-coated, valentine  
>Memories of you, you when you were mine<em>

The crowd cheered when she hit the notes, and Huey even looked a little shocked when Jazmine did it with relative ease, playing with his afro and touching his cheek while doing so.

_A tarnished ring, on a tarnished chain  
>Times keep changing,come sun or rain<em>

The people in the bar were going crazy now. They were all drunkenly singing along with them, holding hands and all. Even the bartender in the back with the now happy drinkers had to get up to see the pair, singing.

"Fucking amazing!" He shook his head and clapped.

_Long as I live)long as I live  
>You will be(my first love)<em>

Jazmine smiled at Huey before sitting on his knee and shooting him a bright smile with her own smirk. He chuckled under his breath.

_My first love, and my only love,love  
>(long as I live)long as I live<br>_

Jazmine got up and looked at the crowd as she swayed with the background dancers again.

_My first love)oooh  
>You will always be my<br>Only my first love_

Jazmine turned back to Huey and pointed at him before he got back up and got closer to her.

_See as long as I live  
>(long as I live)<br>Long as I live_

Jazmine sank to her news as she belted out the notes while their audience began slow dancing and moving across the floor.

_I like it baby. Sing to me._

_(My first love)_

Huey was making Jazmine want to faint. He sounded as amazing as he looked. After this, Jazmine would want him to sing to her all the time. Jazmine's eyes lit up at that thought.

_Oh you always be my first love_

"Damn, she's sexy and she can blow!" A guy hollered out, causing his wife to smack him upside the head.

"I know you're talking about me, right?"

_You'll be mine and I'll choose you again  
>Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh oh<em>

Huey had the women in the audience going crazy, and Jazmine had the men in the audience doing the same. Even the drunk people had enough sense to understand that this was amazing, far too great for karaoke night.

_Ooooohhhhhh oh  
>A tarnished ring<br>On a tarnished chain, oooh_

She was killing the verses every time she sang. Huey had to admit that her voice was beautiful, sexy even. It was so deep yet so versatile. He loved it. Even if she was naive, he had to admit that she was loveable.

"Damn, girl!"

Because if he heard that one more time, he was going to go rip somebody's head off in the crowd that had gradually gathered in front of them.

_Times keep changing,  
>Come sun or rain<br>(long as I live)  
><em>

He pulled her into his arms and sang to her while shooting some of the men some dirty looks in the crowd.

_Long as I live baby__  
><em>

Jazmine was so into the song that she was almost touching the mud. Luckily for her, Huey was holding her so that she wouldn't fall.

_Long as I live_

_You will always be mine  
>(My first love)<br>_

Jazmine smiled at him as Huey put an arm around her and pretended to slow dance. She had never seen him act so much like this before, but she was enjoying it because he looked so happy.

_I'll always love you baby, my first love  
>(long as I live)<br>_

Huey looked at her as she collapsed on his shoulder, meaning every single word.

_For the rest of my life  
>You will always be<em>

Jazmine looked at Huey, who looked into her eyes while she sang to him.

_Mine_

Huey cut in after that part as he continued.

_My,my only love_

_My first love_

He sang it back quite easily as the crowd awed at the swaying couple.

_Oh lady_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah_

_Oooh_

They were alternating, now. They were so wrapped in one another that they didn't even notice the fact that half of the people were grinding on each other.

_Long as I live_

Jazmine sang back to him as he let her go, releasing her.

_Ooooh long as I live, oooh yeah_

_Oh, yes  
>(My first love)<em>

He looked at her and kissed her on the lips quickly before returning to his spot and placed the microphone where it belonged.

_My first love_

Jazmine and Huey let the note fade into the distance as the crowd grew quiet. Jazmine winced before pulling the raincoat closer to her body. Huey waited calmly, prepared for whatever.

So both of them were quite surprised when it turned out that the audience loved them. They were met with a thunderous applause as they bowed. Well, Jazmine did. Cynthia smiled at the pair, a tear in her eyes.

"I think that we have a winner and two of the best singers we've had all night!" She smiled, "Here is a check for one thousand dollars."

"We won!" Jazmine shouted, "We really won!"

"Yeah," Huey was back to his normal self, "Can we go get your stupid car now?"

"Yeah," Jazmine smiled as she held at her hand, "Come on."

Cigarette Man was shocked to see the two with the check but was pleased when they gave it to him. He drove them up to the gas

* * *

><p>station despite Huey's protests, and dropped them off with the car. He even let them fill it up to maximum capacity before handing them back the check.<p>

"I can't do this," He sobbed into his hands as the pair turned to him, "You two keep the money!"

"What?" Jazmine looked shocked, "Why?"

"Jazmine!" Huey hollered angrily, "You don't ask why! You just keep the money!"

"I'm not even a real tow truck person," The man announced.

"You just made that really obvious, "Huey muttered as he stared the man down.

"It's okay," Jazmine told him, "You're good."

"You think so?" He asked hopefully.

Jazmine nodded, "I know so."

"Can we go now?" Huey grumbled.

"Did you start the gps thing?"

"Yes!" Huey cried out.

"Well," Jazmine looked at the Cigarette Man, "Goodbye and good luck."

"Same to you, sweetheart," He smiled as the two pulled off before pulling out a diamond necklace Sarah had left in the back of the car, "Sucker."

* * *

><p><em>Two and a half hours later…<em>

Jazmine and Huey had finally made it home, after all. Jazmine had dropped Huey off at home before kissing him over and over again.

"Promise me you'll sing to me again one day?" Jazmine had batted her eyelashes at him.

"Maybe," He'd shrugged.

Now, she was finally home. Actually, she had just pulled up. She was more than relieved when she sat on the couch.

"We're home, honey!" Sarah exclaimed as Tom walked in with a sad expression.

"Hey, mom and dad!"

"So what have you been up to?" Sarah gave her a kiss.

"Oh," Jazmine smiled to herself as her parents walked into the kitchen ,"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Sarah smiled before snapping her fingers, "Honey, you haven't seen my diamond necklace in the back of your car have you?"

Jazmine's eyes widened as she realized why the man must have been so happy. He had gotten a diamond necklace. He didn't need her and Huey's money.

"Um, no?"

"Hmm," Sarah suggested, "That's strange. I wonder where it could be."

Jazmine shrugged to herself as she frowned, "the middle of nowhere."

* * *

><p><strong>The Songs That Were In this Fanfic Are:<strong>

_I Told You So : Carrie Underwood and Randy Travis_

_My First Love: by Avant and Keke Wyatt_

And that's it!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

ALL feedback is welcomed.

Doooo it. Doooooooo it!


End file.
